1. Field
The present embodiments relate to a system for X-ray diagnosis of an examination object and a method for performing an X-ray diagnosis on an examination object.
2. Related Art
The present embodiments relate generally to improving the positioning of components in an X-ray system. X-ray systems remain a significant instrument for medical diagnosis and patient monitoring, regardless of the development in the field of medical technology and in particular imaging processes, such as computed tomography and magnetic resonance tomography. X-ray examinations are used in diagnosing bone fractures, tumors, cysts, calcifications, and air inclusions. X-ray examinations are also used in angiographic examinations for viewing the vascular system of a patient. During interventional surgeries, introduced medical instruments can also be located using X-ray examinations. By reducing the radiation dose used for the X-ray examinations of the patient, particularly by technological progress, still other fields where X-ray diagnosis can be employed are gained.
Flexible positioning of components of an X-ray system, for example, X-ray sources and X-ray detectors, may be significant in the field of medical diagnosis. A greater field of use for an X-ray device may be obtained by using components with increased flexibility.
In the case of X-ray examinations that are performed frequently, the same positions or stop positions of the components, for example, the X-ray detector and the X-ray source, are provided. One possible stop position for the X-ray examinations can be the location of an X-ray source above a patient's stretcher, so that the X-radiation vertically strikes, for example, the thorax of a patient positioned on the stretcher. The X-radiation is detected underneath the patient by an X-ray detector. In another possible position, the x-ray source and X-ray detector are rotated by 90°. Certain angular combinations of the X-radiation and the surface of the X-ray detector are also advantageous.
From the user manual for use of the ceiling-mounted support arm 3D-T.O.P., a tripod for an X-ray system is known which predetermines a stop position of an above-table X-ray emitter by detent positions in a longitudinal and a transverse travel path. In the user manual, the stop position is called the imaging position. The motion of the above-table X-ray emitter is manually operated by medical personnel. The detent positions are predetermined by touch detents or electromechanical detent traps. This has the disadvantage that for adjusting a fixed stop position, mechanical adjustment of the touch detents or electromechanical detents is necessary.